Magic Books
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Back in the days in Fairytale land the adults found a for of entertainment, magical popup books. Cora and Regina has both stared in them and Emma finds them by surprise looking through her parents book collection. She asked Regina to educated her on how they are in fact made.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: _**I do know this has another title than what it says on post, but due to site rules saying the title needs to go for all ages and the books are in fact magical, I found it best to do it like this. This however is the original title.

**_Author's Note 2: _**Would like to thank you friend Bene for being beta on this and Lisa for helping me come up with titles for the books :o)

**_Fair warning: Sex and mentions of it. _**

* * *

**_Witch Porn _**

"I cannot believe you are going to marry Prince Henry?" Cora heard Eva's voice behind her.

"Eva, what on earth are you doing here?" Cora said surprised, turning to face the other woman, she was so not pleased with her at the moment.

"Seeing you of course, how can you go through with this you don't even love him," Eva's voice was full of hurt and anger.

"Says the one who is already married to a king," Cora rolled her dark eyes at her.

"What about us, what about what we have made?" Eva wanted to know.

"Would you stop making such a big deal about this, you know I planned this all the way to have a child and have them become a heir, you did this as well. I am not getting any younger and this is the best offer I will ever have," Cora snapped at her.

"I hate you!" Eva said, tossing a book hardly towards her and stormed out. Cora shook her head, looking at the front cover, reading staring "Cora Mills and Eva St. James in the naughty princess and her servant."

This was only one of many books that were starting them though. To be fair Cora had seven books or so without Eva as well. She opened it and watch as the action came to life and the images in floated above it, the images on display was far more complex, some of it even more kinky that would ever been displayed in a popup books made for children. She knew others would use the words fucking, but to her it wasn't very tasteful of doing so. Actually the books in themselves weren't all that tasteful, she knew for a fact that the people and creatures in Fairytale land got off on this. She threw it aside knowing she could not result to do this anymore, not now when she was to be married to a prince. She just hoped he would never find out about this.

* * *

"Take it," Jamie said, pushing some books into her hands, before running into the kitchen. He was the kitchen boy and he had just been down to the market, getting stuff for the kitchen and a few favors for her. She could hear her mother calling her and ran up to her room and pushed it under her bed, before running back down. Tea time, a lady should never miss that.

Once she was back in the room, she simply reached under her bed for the books. She of course made sure to cast a locking spell on her doors and windows for her mother not to enter at moment she didn't see fitting at all. She looked at the front of the book seeing a picture of herself and smiled satisfied. The first witch porn book she was in, she wasn't even looking half bad in her eyes. Swimming, wearing a bikini her mother would not approve of at all. She looked at herself and a guy doing something that was not fit for a princess or someone her age and status at all. The name of it were to be "A Summer Affair." Stupid she did know, but it was a start. She closed it and opened another book seeing a pretty blonde woman at the front saying it read staring T. Bell, the back of it said a Fairy adventure. She opened it and found that this was not was she pictured a fairy would do at all, but it for sure excited her. She closed it again, finding another book called "The huntsman and his prey." Other popular titles right now where Riding the stallion, bushfire, Summer time romance, The Dominatrix queen and her Princess slave, and not to mention The lady of the lake 1, 2 and 3.

Regina being a princess and of wealth had quite many of the popular titles around spite the fact that she was only seventeen. She had heard about these books one rainy night when she had sneaked out a few years prior, and it is safe to say she was quite a star. She was only lucky her mother hadn't found out yet.

"Regina, what are you doing in there?" she heard her from the outside of the door.

"Nothing, nothing," she said with a groan, as she magically made the books vanish for now as she wait to open, she would take care of her burning desires later on. She had picked up a trick or two from watching her.

* * *

"Snow, you have to see this," her friend Cinderella said, as she caught up with her at the marked.

"What?" said Snow, looking at her friend.

"The newest book in my Cora Mills collection, "How to tame a dragon," said she, handing it over. Another one staring Cora Mills it would seem. She could not believe how hot that woman was. Even if the books were she assumed decades old they were still good. Snow took it and asked, "How did you get this?"

"Some men brought it along when they came to see father the other day," she answered.

"Ahh I see, have you seen the mighty king?" she asked her.

"I found it rather boring," said Snow, she hadn't really cared for it at all.

"Really, I did like it quite a lot, so your stepmother has still not found you?" she asked her.

"Do I look dead?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"No, you are of course aware this is her?" said the other woman holding up a copy of Destruction of innocence.

"I do know that yes, I hate to admit she used to be that hot," said Snow, wrinkling her nose.

"No, what you hate to admit is that you have gotten off on watching her," said Cinderella, raising her brows. Snow looked down in the ground, turning flushing red.

"I'm sure you could have rocked her world, Snow," said Cinderella with a laugh.

"Don't, that woman raised me for Merlin's sake, I am not going to lie down with her ever," said Snow annoyed.

"You are so sexually frustrated, Snow, you should so find a Prince and lie with or have fun with," said Cinderella falling apart in giggles.

"Give it a rest will you, I need to get back to the cabin, thanks for the books," said Snow and hurried away, knowing Cinderella was right, she was sexually frustrated. It would never even occur to her that this woman was the one that had given birth to her stepmother. Snow should of course have made connection about the names. Sadly she didn't as Mills was a rather common name. Besides what to her didn't make sense was that even if the movies of Regina was made before she got married she should have been a princess she should have no last name.

* * *

"David, you need to see this," said one of his guards. The young prince looked at him with questioning eyes. A book really, he wasn't really a reader.

"What is it about?" asked he confused.

"Dungeon Dominatrix, this chick is wild," said he and handed the book over. David of course had heard of these books, but he had never gotten to read one yet. He opened it and gasped, this for sure was both hot and disturbing. That woman, she looked to be his age, then again it could have been made ages ago. As he closed it, he decided that he for sure would have to find more books like this.

* * *

It was years later that Emma was going through her mother's bookshelf to find something to read. She was looking on the cover of one of the books, How to train a mighty stallion. Well at least it should be a dragon or something in there, had to be fiction she figured. It was only when she took it out and saw the cover she realized something was up, because there on the cover was a young Regina, dressed in nothing but black panties and a white top. It read staring Regina Mills. How could Regina star in a book?

She with puzzled face opened the book, making it drop out of her hands. Regina doing stuff she would never even thought of her doing with a not bad looking man in a paddock. It all seemed so real, god she was lean. Emma swallowed hard. So this was how they made porn back in the days she figured, magic porn. This was good, it really was. She didn't get why her mother would have it though.

She quickly went through the bookshelf only to find Destruction of innocence, Regina and some guys having fun with a young maiden, or rather her commanding them to break her in so she could use her. The blond swallowed hard of the method used by the younger Regina and her guards. Emma closed it, would she really do that? She seemed so young in that one; it had to have been before her queen day's right? Still she always taught her not so...She shook it off.

The next "How to tame a dragon with Cora," or what she assumed to a very young Cora training a man dressed in a dragon costume. Emma hated to admit it, but she sure was hot as a young woman. She also found the Princess and her servant, now that had to have been her grandmother and Cora so they had to have something going on. Their looks said more than their actions really. It was one of them in a stable somewhere also, called one hot winter night, which was softer though. The reason as to why she even would think it to be her grandmother, was that her features as young looked much like her mother. It was odd though she always thought them to be enemies. Another soft movie was "Summer by the lake," with Regina and another woman, they seemed to be by a lake or something, Regina in a white bikini and a white flower in her hair. Gosh she was beautiful and sensual, was it something that woman couldn't do. Emma was teased as she put the books back and went down to the town hall to talk with her.

She knocked on the door, hearing a come in and saw both Cora and Regina. Seeing them Emma couldn't help but to giggle. Cora frowned, saying, "Something funny, Swan?"

"No, not at all, Cora, or should I say Dragon tamer?" she asked her.

Cora turned white in the face as Regina said, "You played in "How to tame a dragon?" I heard of that book but I never got a chance to read it."

"Oh be glad, it would wreck the image you have of your mother for good," said Emma, making a face.

"Wait, those books survived the move. Where did you even find them?" Regina seemed surprised.

"Mum and dad's, by the looks of it he has quite a Cora collection. Mother on the other hand has a huge collection with you, I do not care to know why," said Emma with a shrug.

"Oh is that so," said Cora with a smile of satisfaction, walking towards the door, "If you excuse me."

"You are just going to let her go after dad," said Emma shocked.

"As long as it gets her off my back she can go after the whole town for all I care," said she rolling her dark eyes of her.

"Why aren't you nice, then again after seeing those books nothing even surprise me anymore," said Emma, rolling hers back at her.

"It may surprise you I didn't really enjoy it, I did it for money, well to earn my own money," said Regina, her tone still ever so sassy.

"Not even this one? I never knew you liked blondes," said Emma holding up the book, How to get the savior to taste my forbidden fruit?

"I…this was way before your time, I didn't even know about you then," Regina turned flushing red. It was a lie. It was made not long before she cast the curse, what she didn't know was that Emma would turn out to be a blonde.

"I do find it funny that every woman you have played against was a blonde," said Emma, she seemed amused.

"There is one thing that had me curious about these books though," Emma said, eying the mighty brunette behind her desk.

"Which is what?" asked Regina.

"How did you get the action into the book and let it stay there until you open it?" Emma asked. One thing was filming something and get it on a video tape or a DVD, but this was slightly different.

"Do you want me to show you, Miss. Swan?" Regina's eyes were burning now.

"You mean you in this world can make a book?" Emma swallowed hard.

"That is exactly what I mean, you pick the title and the outfit you wish to have in it and I will show you how to make it," Regina said in a playful tone.

"You mean we are going to make one?" Emma's jaw was dropping now.

"Don't tell me you are suddenly shy Miss. Swan," said Regina, seeming bored.

"Alright, alright, I want you in a short skirt, and a denim shirt on a bike," Emma said, without even thinking.

"Now that wasn't that hard was it, meet me at my house at five, I do have work to do," said Regina and dismissed her.

Emma wasn't even going to ask if she actually had a bike or where the hell she got the idea from, she had more than enough with actually figuring out what to wear for it. She groaned as she figured she might be able to ask Red for some pointers. Clearly she would have something useful to wear for something like this.

* * *

Meanwhile downtown on her way to the Sheriff's as she knew that was where Charming worked, she saw him walking down the street towards the diner. She smiled to herself, walking towards him saying, "Charming, Do you have a moment?"

"Cora," he said, greeting her, wondering what she could possibly want with him.

"It has come to my attention that you like the witch porn staring Cora Mills," she said with one of her particular evil smiles.

"I...yes, wait that was you," he said, putting the pieces together. Cora, the miller's daughter, Regina Mills, of course that had to be here. His jaw dropped.

"Why so surprised," she cured, clearly amused.

"Snow she collected you as well," he managed to get out.

"So I've heard, ever wondered how it would be like to try to real deal? Of course have," she answered her own question.

"I am not going to...sleep with you," he said, swallowing hard.

"Clearly you must have wanted it a long time ago," she frowned, opening the door to the diner.

"I never knew it was you until now, and everyone was watching those you know that, but you are like a decade older than me at least," he wrinkled his nose.

"That may be, but those movies I can still do that," she said.

"Don't go there please, that is just too weird," he said and sat down.

"Fine, but never tell me you didn't have the offer," she said with a superior look and went over to the counter. Just as she had ordered a drink and sat down, Emma came inside. She sighed as she asked Red, "I was wondering can you help me as I am seriously fucked."

"Sure, what do you need?" asked the other woman.

"Can we talk in private?" Emma asked, making Ruby pull her out back, before Emma continued. "I found witch porn at mom and dad's and I asked Regina how you get it into the books and so on. She said she would show me, but I kinda need a hot outfit for it, I was hoping you could help me out."

"Let me get this right, you agreed to make a witch porn book with Regina, gosh are you in trouble," said Rube with a small laugh.

"I know, but I was curious as to how they are made," Emma defended herself with a heavy sigh.

"I could have told you that no charges paid, but if you come by when my shift ends at 4 I will hook you up with an outfit that will make her drool," said Ruby and smiled.

"Thank you I really do appreciated it," said Emma and gave her a light hug, before walking back out. She still had some things to take care of before seeing Regina as today was her day off.

* * *

"Did you know?" Charming said, slamming one of the copies of his Cora collection in front of his wife, making her jump backwards in surprised.

"What on earth?" she asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Did you know this was Regina's mother?" he said, pointing towards the book.

"I had a feeling it might have been, especially after she got here, I mean how many Cora Mills are there around. Besides she looked not so different from Regina when she was young," said Snow with a shrug.

"You don't mind it being her?" asked he still upset.

"This was like ages ago we all did stupid things in our past," said Snow.

"The woman just came on to me for crying out loud, how did she even know you or I had those movies," he said, looking at her with angry eyes.

"How the hell should I know, I for sure didn't tell her, she came on to you," said Snow amused.

"She said she could still do all in the videos even," he said wrinkling his nose.

"I somehow find that to be true, I do hope you declined," she quirked a brow.

"Of course, I only wish to sleep with you, or did you want a threesome?" he asked her.

"Dear heavens no!" she said and shook her head. He grumbled something and with that he was on his way, while she just shook her head.

* * *

Emma was walking towards Regina's house wearing a mini plisse skirt with black and grey squares. She was also wearing an armless shirt that was tied in a knot so her belly was showing and black leather boots. She was feeling a bit under-dressed and she was nervous as hell. She was seriously do this let Regina teach her how to make witch porn and on a bike. She of course had outfits like this ages ago, but to let people see her like this, her hair in a ponytail even as she walked towards the mayor's residence. What was she trying to prove?

Even if she did this the other woman would clearly treat her as usual after. She sighed as she walked up the pathway leading towards the house seeing a bike standing up front. So she had a bike the blonde quickly concluded. She rang the doorbell biting her lower lip due to the fact that she was nervous. "Coming," she heard from the inside, seeing Regina open in an outfit she would never thought she would see her in. A denim top as requested, she wasn't sure if she had anything under or not, and a black leather plisse skirt, a very short one as such. Much like herself. With her black boots Emma had to control herself from not drooling. In her hands an old book.

"So Miss. Swan, are you ready," said the Mayor with an evil grin.

"I...I'm ready," said Emma, swallowing and manning up. If Regina could act like it was no big deal so could she.

Regina opened the book and mumbled some words making a light shine from it and said, "So Miss. Swan, ready for a ride on the bike?"

"After you, my queen," Emma said, gesturing. Regina frowned as she walked over to sit down across the bike, Emma sat down opposite her. Regina moved closer and up on her lap, clearly she had one this before, Emma figured. Feeling her on her knees she got aware she was not wearing something underneath. Regina bent over to whisper in her ear, "You can touch me you know."

Emma let her hands go to her back, underneath the back of her top, insecurely touching her lower back. The brunette on the other hand loosened the knot holding her top together, seeing that Emma wasn't wearing a bra or anything under. Pleased she let her hands grasp her breast, toying with them, making Emma moan, and throwing her head back. Regina's soft lips went for her neck and once, sucking on it, toying with it, caressing ever so gently, leaving small marks and bites.

Emma hoarsely went to whisper, "You can ride me, I know you want to."

Regina panted as the blonde sucked on her earlobe, a hand going under to cup her wet pussy, two fingers going in between her dark curls and into her as she started to ride her, hard they went deeper. Her breath coming in jolts, her letting out sounds of pleasure. Moving and twisting on top of her. Emma found her so sexy that her fluid was running down her thighs and onto the seat of the bike. She moved on to her neck now, licking it, kissing it. Feeling how Regina's started to shake hard on top of her, and then relaxing. She looked at her, her breaths still coming in jolts, her eyes now closed, Gathering herself as she moved off Emma's lap, giving the blonde time to change position and come between her legs as well as it let itself top. Her denim top discarded, falling to the ground, leaving room for her tow peaks with hardened nipples to show. Her skin hot as fire underneath Emma's lips that was exploring her body everywhere it would seem.

"Mmmm," she let out, pushing Emma's head further down, clearly she knew just what she wanted. The blonde however had another idea and let her lips going back up to hers, tonguing her heavily. Her breast pressing against Regina's hard, her nails rasping along her backside, making her moan loudly. The blonde bit her lower lips lightly again going for her neck, feeling how Regina's hand somehow hand managed to go under her skirt, stroking over her wet sex. Emma gasped; clearly it was time for payback for moments earlier. She let her go inside her though. She of course was not used to having someone inside her, but she was not used to another female or her fingers over a man's penis. It felt quite different and good. She eased into Regina's movements, letting her take charge of what she wished to do with her, clearly the woman knew what she was doing. She made sure her Emma would get over the edge without using force or violence. As Emma lay against her panting heavily, shivering somewhat still, she retracted and stroked her gently whispering, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, you?" Emma asked, looking at her with such tenderness Regina had never before seen.

"I'm fine," Regina said, looking at the book, saying, "Finish close." The book closed and the brunette got off the bike and went to get it. She smiled pleased handing it over to Emma saying, "There you go, your first witch porn."

Emma looked at the cover, the two of them on the bike in their outfits, spelling out, "Staring Emma Swan and Regina Mills." She looked on the back for the title, "Riding the Mayor's bike."

"How long will the content stay?" asked Emma curiously.

"Forever unless the book is ruined," said Regina with a small laugh.

"I do like the title, so will we be riding again anytime soon?" Emma knew she was fishing now.

"You can't get enough of me, Miss. Swan can you?" Regina teased, giving her a deep kiss.

"Never, you are too irresistible," said she, blushing.

"How about making one called the Sheriff's prisoner?" Regina teased her.

Emma's eyes widened as she swallowed hard. She nodded quietly asking "So do you wish me to leave or…?"

"Come back tonight, I have some things to do. We'll see if we can manage to spend a night together, like a date," she instructed.

"Alright, I'll be back round nine, need to give Ruby her outfit back," said Emma and smiled at her. She gave her a quick peck on the lips before she started to walk towards town whistling on a tune. Regina shook her head as she walked back into the house, thinking that this was the first which porn book she had enjoyed making.

* * *

At the same time at the diner Ruby had approached Cora saying, "Mind if I have your autograph?"

Cora looked at the book in front of her seeing it was In the Queen's chambers. She nodded as she found a pen in her purse making out her signature. She looked at Red saying, "I didn't know you were a fan wolf girl."

"How could I not be, you are like the best, I remember I wished I could have you when I was very young. What you can do is so amazing," she sounded like a school girl with a crush she realized, and blushed.

"Why thank you, Red, would you like to try me out?" asked Cora with a frown.

"I really shouldn't," she was blushing even more now.

"I wouldn't mind, it's been too long since I did anything," said Cora with a sad sigh.

"You can still…" Red stopped.

"Of course, so do you wish to keep me company tonight?" asked Cora, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, where you are staying and I will come by," said Red with a nod.

"One thing though," said Cora sounding firmer now.

"Yes?" the younger woman wondered.

"I am too old for one night stands so if you want to play you need to spend the night," said Cora. Of course she liked having her fun, but she also wanted a regular partner.

"I'm okay with that, see you later on my Queen," said Red and winked at her, making sure to wiggle a bit extra on her behind as she walked away. She knew Cora was looking.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: _**This was planned as an one-short, but it became more as I had fun.

**_Warning: Sex Read at own risk. _**

* * *

**_Dirty little secret _**

"Oh that's it, just a bit deeper," Regina moaned out in passion. It was late the very same night, and seemingly she was starting to wear out, as she was on her back and Emma on top. Or rather between her legs, three fingers driving in and out of her.

She was about to tell the mayor to keep it down for the hundredth time, when she gave herself to her, shaking hard. Calming down Emma lay herself to rest on top of her. Resting her head against her bosom she could feel that it went fast up and down. She felt her arms going around her and held her close.

"Regina?" Emma Questioned.

"Mmm," said the brunette exhaustively.

"Sweet dreams," said Emma kissing her softly, getting a sound in reply. She smiled to herself over the fact that she had managed to wear Regina out.

* * *

In a room across town another couple was snuggled up in bed. Cora was in her underwear and Red was in top and panties, they had started making out while watching a movie. As Cora for a change wanted to go slow, Red had agreed to this, not wanting her to feel forced to doing anything. The elderly woman was tonguing her now, heavily, backing way panting, her hand resting on Red's hip. Reds hand was on her cheek, she smiled vaguely at her, making sure she was alright. The other woman nodded, closing her eyes, snuggling even closer, hiding in her, feeling something deep within, wondering if it could be love.

* * *

Early morning Regina got up as always and went to see if young Henry was up. He was already dressed and looked at his mother. Her hair messier than usually, but she also seemed a lot happier.

"Did you sleep well?" his mother asked polite as he seemed tired.

"No you see it was this sound keeping me up," he said, looking at her.

"And what might that have been?" she wondered.

He looked at her, making her look down saying, "Surely you must have been dreaming."

"Don't do that, I am not making this up, you were making noise," he said, looking at her for an answer.

"I'm sorry Henry, I must have had a very bad dream," she excused herself in a soft tone.

"I don't think so as you were screaming for Emma," he said.

"I was!" she said turning flushing red, knowing Emma had been right, she should have kept it down.

"Yeah, you screamed for her to give it to you harder," he claimed, looking at him with a puzzled face.

"I…" she had no idea how to get herself out of this one without blowing her cover.

"Just tell her you like her alright," he said, leaving the room a bit annoyed. She went back to her room only to find that Emma was in fact gone. Now she was the one groaning.

* * *

Cora was woken by an alarm with a ring tone sounding something like, "I'm sexy and I know it." She frowned saying, "Aren't you having high thoughts about yourself."

"You don't find me sexy?" Red said tiredly opening her eyes, batting her lashes at Cora.

"Oh I do," the older lady purred at her. Shivers of lust running down Red's spine. She sighed knowing she would have to get up after all she had to work. She gave Cora a peck on the lips, seeing she wrinkled her nose, saying, "Brush your teeth first, big bad wolf."

"I will, how come you don't have a morning breath?" Red said, slowly getting out of bed. She could of course tell as her wolf sensed caused her to have a good sense of smell.

"I'm magical," said Cora, she was not going reveal her secret. Instead she sat up as well, getting out of bed in a very ladylike way.

"Do you ever do anything in a way that is not ladylike?" Red asked, quirking a brow.

"Hardly, after all I was taught be a queen when I married Henry," said she, slowly finding her clothes from the night before and throwing her underwear in a hamper in the bathroom. She put the rest on a chair close to the bed and went into the closet to find a red dress, putting it on with a black jacket. Red saw how she used magic to close the zipper. Then she realized she was wearing pantyhose as well, she never noticed her putting it on. Cora went in search of a pair of shoes ad was fully dressed long before Red was. Red hurried up as Cora went to the bathroom to comb her hair and apply makeup.

Once she was back out Red asked, "So what are your plans today?"

"I need to talk to Regina about the Swan girl," said she with a heavy sigh.

"You do not approve of the match?" Red said, not all surprised.

"Not sure yet," she said as she was not.

"She's okay, but you can always talk to her yourself, give her a chance, like you did with me last night," said Red, giving her a peck on the cheek. Cora blushed as Red walked towards the door. She needed to go home and change before her shift.

"I will try, will we see each other when you shift is over?" asked Cora, her voice almost seemed hopeful.

"Tell me text or call me and we'll see where we met as I'm not sure how long I will working yet. My number is 207- 713- 9856," said Red as she left Cora's apartment. Cora sighed she didn't have a phone and she had no idea how one worked. She sighed knowing she would have to borrow one from someone. She closed up and made her way down to the first ground floor, walking towards the diner.

* * *

As it happened Emma was already there with her regular cup and hot chocolate, reading the newspaper. Cora sat down across her saying, "Do you have a moment?"

"Cora…yes?" Emma seemed puzzled, not know it was a good thing or not having her by her table.

"I need to talk to you about my daughter," said she as Red came over pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Oh," said Emma, wondering if she was really having this conversation.

"Yes, I need to know if you are a good party for her, what are your qualifications," said Cora, looking at her. Emma almost spat out her hot chocolate.

"Say what?" Emma looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why should I approve of you being a good match to your daughter," said Cora taking a sip of her coffee. She almost spit it out when Emma said, "I can pleasure her in bed."

"Quite amusing, Swan," said she not amused at all.

"Alright, alright, I worked most of my life so I know how to keep a job. I am brave and just, I can win in a fight against almost everything. I am good with a sword and I can protect her," Emma stated with a smile.

"All well and good, do you love her?" asked Cora, eying her.

"I…." Emma stopped, she hadn't really thought of that.

"It is simple Swan do you or do you not?" Cora seemed impatient.

"I never thought about it, I don't know," said Emma.

"Well I do suggest you start so you will not break her heart," said Cora and got up from her seat. As she had finished her coffee she walked outside where she spotted Charming and called, "David James?"

He stopped and waited for her to come over saying, "What do you want?"

"Do you have a cell phone?" she asked him.

"I do, why?" he wanted to know.

"I need to send a message or whatever it is called. I would have asked Emma but she would only find it stupid. Is there any chance you can help me out?" she asked polite.

"I can, but I don't see why I should," he said, frowning at her.

"Because you are a good man, please David, it is really important," she said wondering what the world had come to if she was asking him for help.

"I'm sorry, but I have left it at the office, you will have to ask someone else or we can go and buy you a phone," he offered.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that myself, why do you go to buy one?" she asked.

"I will take you there," said he and soon she had managed to buy one. Charming was quick in instructing her in how to use it. As he walked way she was typing in a message to someone. He didn't stand around to ask who or what, he however made sure she got the numbers of Regina, Rumpelstiltskin and his wife before leaving her.

* * *

When Cora was done texting Red, they had found they would met at the rabbit hole later that night, the only trouble was that Cora didn't know what or where the rabbit hole was. So she found Regina's number to call her and ask.

"Regina Mills, who is this?" Regina said, not recognizing the number.

"Regina, it is I, your mother," said Cora.

"Mother, since when did you get a phone?" Regina asked confused.

"As of moments ago, David helped me set it up," said Cora like it was nothing.

"Oh I see, so what can I do for you?" asked Regina ever so polite. There had to be a reason as to why she was calling she figured.

"I have a meeting at the rabbit hole tonight, but I am not sure what that is?" said Cora, feeling stupid about it.

"You have a meeting at the rabbit hole?" Regina said in disbelief.

"Yes that is what I said," said Cora, not getting the big deal.

"With whom?" asked Regina, more curious now.

"That is not important; just tell me where it is?" Cora said, losing patience.

"It is by the end of Main Street, it's a bar," said Regina.

"See that wasn't so hard, talk to you later," said Cora and hung up, and walked back through the town to talk to Rumple.

* * *

Regina called Emma on the Sheriff's phone hearing her say, "Sheriff Swan, how may I help."

"I need to report a crime," said Regina in a serious tone.

"Madam Mayor, what got stolen?" Emma asked her.

"I do believe my innocence by you," said Regina in a soft one.

"Awwwe, I'm sorry I left you this morning, I was afraid for Henry to find me there," she said as a smile graced her lips.

"I know, he heard me, I was to tell you I like you," said Regina, feeling silly.

"You like me and here I thought you wanted me only," Emma's voice sounded full of optimism.

"Don't push it, so do we need to talk to him about us?" asked she.

"What is there to talk about, we had mad sex and I spent the night," Emma said, Regina could picture her shrugging. Silence in the other end, Regina didn't know what to say at all. Was this all a one-time thing for her?

Regina knew she should never agree when she came with the suggestion of showing her or let her spend the night. She wanted sex with her and that was all. She felt used, tears starting to fall from her eyes now, phone still in her hand.

"You still there?" Emma's voice sounded, knowing what she had just said had come off completely wrong for the other woman to become quiet. Now she had done it, she had made her think she was just a sex toy or something like it. That wasn't it at all, of course the sex had been mind-blowing and she wanted to do it again, soon, and in more ways.

"Yes, I'm here," her tone was harsh now, as usual.

"What I said, it came out wrong, what I meant to say was…" she got cut off by Regina saying, "Save it, Swan."

"Regina, met me at the rabbit hole tonight at eight," Emma said before even thinking. What exactly did she plan to happen there?

"Don't fuck with me, Swan," the conversation was over for now, Regina did however plan to meet her the same night. She was willing to give her one more chance.

* * *

Cora had no trouble finding the rabbit hole; after all it was like Regina said, right up Main Street. However the place seemed rather…not her style. The music was loud and not the one she would really have cared for. Then again this was a different time then she was used to. She should give it all a chance.

"Cora, babe, I'm so glad you came," she heard Red's voice behind her, and turned to see her. She was wearing a short leather skirt, a pair black pantyhose, black heels, a black top that the elderly woman did find inappropriate. She however remembered that she wore something similar when she was young and foolish courting Eva.

"What is this place?" Cora asked her, still she gave her a rare smile.

"Welcome to the rabbit hole, the only joint in town, well closest anyways," said Red, gesturing for her to look around.

"Promising," said Cora, not impressed.

"Dance with me, I like this song," said Red.

"To this, I have no idea how to dance to this," said Cora, looking at her.

"I'll lead, loosen up will you," said Red, singing, "I wonder if you ever want to dance with me."

Cora couldn't help laughing, this was so absurd and out character for her. Still this young woman seemed to fancy her, so what did she have to loose. She followed Red's movements quite easily she found, hearing how she sang along to the tone. She didn't know why but she did enjoy this quite a lot. Red was surprised to see how well Cora adapted to this; she must have been quite a dancer back in the days. She moved along with her; even let her pull her close enough to dance dirty with her, sliding up and down her body.

* * *

In another part of the bar Emma was watching the dancing couple with wide eyes. She could hardly believe it Cora and Red dancing up close, not caring about who saw. The elderly woman didn't even look drunk, just…happy.

"What are you looking at?" she heard Regina's sharp tone next to her ear. Emma turned to face her, smiling saying, "You came, and I was watching your mother if you must know."

"My…" Regina turned and gasped; now her picture of her mother was ruined forever. She swallowed hard saying, "Tell me that isn't true."

"I am sorry to say that it is," said Emma with a small laugh adding, "She seems to enjoy herself, almost as she isn't old at all."

"You are only as old as you feel," said Regina with a sigh. She suddenly felt a million years old.

"A drink?" Emma asked, she nodded and Emma ordered two before they sat down at a table, Regina's hand rested upon it, the other was in her lap. Emma dared to let hers rest upon the one of the other woman. She didn't remove it; Emma took it as bad weather.

"Your comment earlier that hurt," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"I know it must have and it came out wrong, Henry…wait if we are here who is watching him?" Emma seemed worried.

"Believe it or not your father," said Regina, she had called him earlier asking if he could do that.

"You told him we were going out?" asked Emma shocked.

"No, I told him I had a date but I would not be long and asked if he could watch him," said She.

"Oh, in any case if we go forward with whatever this is, we should tell him," said Emma, looking down in the table. What was with her words today?

"And what exactly is this, or what is it you want it to be?" Regina did not sound pleased. Maybe because she was not. Of course she had had her share of people she had used as just that, not to mention for the ones she had played with in the witch porn books. To be played with on the other hand was a totally other matter.

"I…" Emma needed to think fast and to save herself she said, "Friends and lovers, an item, maybe all."

"Which is it, and answer wisely," said Regina, her eyes shining like they were of fire.

"An item, I don't want you to be with anyone else but me," Emma said. Even if she meant it felt like it was a bit off, too soon perhaps.

"Very well, come by my house round eleven I will leave the door open," said Regina and made sure to give her a long deep kiss before she left her lusting for more.

* * *

Cora and Red was by the toilets making out, the elderly woman was panting heavily as she felt Red's hand cup her between her legs. She had become wet from the dancing and was ready for some release. Still doing it in a hallway was not her thing. After all she was an elderly lady of status. Had she only been younger.

She backed away from Red suddenly not feeling comfortable at all. Red looked at her saying, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not, my dear, it's just I wish I was younger," said Cora with a heavy sigh.

"Why, I love you the way you are," said Red, without thinking, too much to drink she concluded.

"I do appreciated that and I… it's too early for me to say that. You must keep in mind I am not used to feel anything and back in the day we courted. I do feel something thought I can promise you that or I would not have asked for you to spend the night. However had I been younger I would have had more energy," said Cora with a heavy sigh.

"Oh I think you are an energy ball, my lady, and there is no rush in saying anything, I am not going anywhere. So what do you say to us getting out of here?" asked Red, sensing she wished to go somewhere where it was quieter. Cora nodded.

* * *

It was later that night when Red had fallen asleep that Cora teleported to the mayoral mansion. She could hear Regina all the way downstairs and wrinkled her nose. Some things never changed, her daughter never knew but she had head her and Daniel back in the days. She had let it slide until she couldn't. She quietly searched the ground floor until she found was she was looking for, her old spell book. She smiled as she browsed through it, finding the one she was looking for. Yuventas eteranitas.

She had never used it, as she knew there had to be a catch on it. She smiled as she read it out in Latin, to be fair most of the book was written in it, after all it was centuries old. Some of them you read and some of them you blew on and it just happened. She didn't feel any change though, and disappointed she went back to her room and curled up under the covers with Red, only to fall asleep under the covers.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I would love to hear your thoughts :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Warning: Sex read a__t own risk_**

* * *

**Foolish Youth**

**_"Oh my god, Cora, I love you so much," Princess Eva exclaimed, kissing her best girl. She had sneaked away from the castle again. They were to meet in the stables where Cora had made sure there was roses spread on the floor and candles lighting it up. It was a cold winter's night and the other female had asked for her to sneak out to see her earlier that day. They had been a couple for about five months now, ever since they had met at the market place and hit it off. They however hid it well from their surroundings considering they were off different status and women._**

**_"I love you too," Cora's face was lighting up. She was about nine years older than Eva, but you would never tell that by looking at her. She looked to be in her late teens. _**

**_"Document this night?" Eva asked her, leaning in for a kiss. Cora nodded and opened a book, kissing her deeper now. It would be a night to remember she knew._**

* * *

Cora opened her eyes slowly by the sound of Red's alarm and whispered, "Time to get up, my wolf."

"I know," Red opened her eyes and gasped by the sight of the other woman. Was that really her, it had to be though, she remembered her from the front of the witch porn books.

"Something wrong, dear?" the elderly lady asked confused.

"You…you are young again, very young, how?" asked Red, still in confusion. This for sure wasn't possible. Still there she lay, Cora in her early twenties, her dark hair in waves and longer then it had been the night before. Her eyes and voice the only thing that was proof of her real age.

Cora almost jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, the spell had worked, and she was without a doubt young again. Fifty years younger by the looks of it. She smiled walking back saying, "A spell, I used a spell and it worked."

"Why not simply shape shift?" said Red, knowing she could.

"Because I can only shape shift to others, not the younger me," said Cora with a shrug.

"Gosh you look hot, but what will the others say, Regina, she will flip," said Red still in shock.

"Oh my god, I was supposed to meet her at Granny's," she said and rushed to the closet to find an outfit. Remembering they had agreed to meet there for breakfast a couple of days prior as she had an early appointment.

"Make room for me after work as I want some of that," said Red in a teasing tone. Cora rolled her eyes, before running out the door.

* * *

Regina was already sitting at once of the tables with a cup of coffee and a paper, when Cora joined her. The now younger witch smiled saying, "Sorry I am late, I overslept."

"That's fine…mother what the hell did you do?" Regina asked shocked when she saw her current appearance.

"Cast a spell," said Cora stating the obvious.

"I was willing through look though the fingers of the stupidity of you being with someone younger, but this…" Regina said in a serious tone.

"Says the one casting a curse so time stood still. By the looks of it Charming's are as old as their daughter and you as old as them, we both know that is not so," Cora said, rolling her dark eyes.

Regina didn't know what to say only that it was true, she had done so and they were. Instead her eyes went to her mother's new self. She hated to admit she looked great, hot even. She shook it off this was her mother after all and it just wasn't the same seeing her like this. Sighing she said, "I do hope you know what you are doing."

"I just wanted to be younger," said Cora with a heavy sigh. Regina nodded, changing the subject to something else. She would have to get used to this she knew, not knowing if her mother could and would ever change back.

* * *

Cora was walking down the street hearing someone wolf whistle after her, she turned to look at a man. Not of her taste she walked towards Rumpelstiltskin's store. Once inside she called out for him, making him appear.

"My, my, my, don't you look stunning," he said and grinned at her, adding, "I was wondering how long it would take before you tried out that spell."

"You like it?" she asked him, blushing.

"Oh I do, and I am certain a certain wolf does as well, how about your daughter?" he asked her.

"She'll get used to it," said Cora with a shrug.

"Just be careful what you wish for, my dear, youth isn't always a good thing," he said.

"I know what I am doing," she said in her most stubborn tone.

"I have no doubt about that, but you are aware this can backfire," he said with a heavy sigh.

"I don't see how, good day, Rumple," she said annoyed and walked towards the door, as Belle appear in the shop.

"Cora?" she asked confused seeing the young woman leave.

"Yes, it will appear she has turned herself young as she thinks that is better," said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Understandable, but there will be a catch won't there?" she asked, knowing him all to well.

"It will yes, now where were we?" she asked, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her gently. She blushed as she gave in glad he would not change.

* * *

Emma was walking down the main street when she spotted the younger Cora. Not knowing it was her she walked over saying, "Excuse me, I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"Oh you have," her voice sounded as herself, making Emma jump back, eyes wide. It was only then it occurred to her that she had. The witch porn books. It was the younger Cora Mills in the flesh.

"Cora, god lord, you look…" Emma swallowed hard. She couldn't believe how hot she looked.

"Yes?" her dark eyes twinkling now. The blonde just stood there looking at her, mesmerized.

"Hot," Emma swallowed hard, realizing she was drooling at the older woman. By the looks if it she had to be in her twenties or so.

"Why thank you," said she and blushed.

"So what is the plan now that you are young, make more witch porn?" Emma asked boldly.

"Are you saying you want to play?" Cora asked her with a frown.

"Hardly," said Emma shaking it off, before she turned to walk towards city hall. She walked up the stairs to Regina's office, ignored her secretary and walked inside. Regina looked at her with surprised eyes. She had not expected to see her there, considering Emma should be working, and she had told her she would be working overtime.

"Miss. Swan?" she asked her, looking at her with questioning eyes, seeing how she used a locking charm on the door. When did she even learn that?

"We are going to make a book," said she.

"Excuse me," a frown appearing on Regina's confused face.

"The sheriff that nailed the Mayor," said Emma, walking towards her desk. Regina swallowed hard, seeing the determination in her face. She was really going to do his, nail her right there. Regina stood up, hands on her side, this was so not the time or place she knew.

Emma however pushed her papers aside, making he gasp, that would take forever to sort out. Emma grabbed her and pushed her down her desk, tying her hands above her head in cuffs.

Regina let out a sound of surprise, trying to unchain herself, impossible. Her blouse being ripped off, as was her bra, her pants and panties pushed down with haste. She hated to admit it, but she liked it. She felt Emma's hand between her legs for a second, then she got undressed herself before again getting between her legs. She felt Emma's soaking wet sex against her own, her lips almost raping hers, making her moan loud. What was going on with her today to take her like this?"

She felt her lips and teeth leaving marks all over her body, kissing, biting and licking her. Regina knew she was dripping on to the desk now, moaning and twisting there she lay. Emma all over her and inside her at once like and unstoppable force. She had never felt anything like this, not even making witch porn, which someone wanted her so much by own free will, with such brutality. Not even with Daniel, he had been ever so gentle with her.

Now on the other hand…her mind blocked out from the thrill of hearing and feeling Emma all over her body, giving in she started to shake, making sure the book Emma had put out closed. Emma unchained her and kissed her gently, whispering, "You are the hottest woman in the world."

"I…." she was still panting to heavily to answer. She just looked at her with tender eyes. Emma kissed her cheek then stroked it whispering, "I love you Mayor Mills."

"I…" too soon to say even if she should happen to feel it. She looked down, feeling confused, shocked and surprised by it all.

"You're mine, never forget that," Emma whispered into her ear, before getting off her. She quickly got dressed, and left her as fast as she had come inside. Regina cast a locking charm on the door to make sure no one entered before she had gotten dressed. It was then she saw that her woman had forgotten her handcuffs. A smile graced her red lips as she made sure to put them in her belt loops. Her hand graced above them as she opened the book to take a second look. It was one of her favorites this far.

* * *

"Emma, where were you?" her father asked when she came back in to the station. She had gone out for a coffee she said about thirty minutes ago. It really shouldn't have taken that long to get a coffee and double back. Besides she was coming with no cup and no…cuffs.

"While I was down there I ran into a problem that needed fixing, I took care of it," she said with a shrug.

"And your cuffs are missing because?" he wondered.

"Oh shit, I must have forgotten them," she said, cursing inside.

"Where?" he wanted to know, not buying it.

"I…Cora…." She started wondering where she was going to go or say. She of course never expected the next happening to in fact do so. Cora appearing behind her, saying "You called."

"Holy mother of fuck, you come when people call?" Emma exclaimed.

"Only when I am needed, seems like you can use some saving savior," she teased with a sweet smile. A smile that made a shiver of fear run down Emma's spine.

"I earlier…the handcuffs," Emma was grasping for straws, hoping the older lady to save her.

"Oh yes, these," said she and made a pair of cuffs appear. Emma was not even going to ask how, as she was sure Regina had her own.

"Yeah thank you," Emma blushed feeling quite foolish.

"You are welcome and next time doesn't forget the cuffs after a play date," said she in an ever so sweet tone.

"What…I don't even wanna know," said Charming looking at the now younger woman.

"I won't, thanks for bringing them, I owe you," said Emma, smiling gratefully. She nodded about to vanish in purple smoke, when she turned to Charming and threw over a pair of diamond cuffs, saying, "Here try these, I know Snow will like them."

As she vanished he looked at Emma saying, "You know you just made a deal with the devil."

"No that is Gold and I can handle it," she said with a heavy sigh, sitting down on her desk with her head in her hands.

* * *

"And so she is young again," said Charming to Snow, looking at her in disbelief. Then he again dared to add, "Still not up for a threesome?"

"Are you insane?" she asked him, looking at her with shocked eyes.

"Come on, don't say you never thought about it," he said to her.

"You know I haven't," she said, making a face.

"Then why did you also have her books, in addition to your stepmother's, you wanted them both," he raised his voice.

"Would you please keep it down and I did not and do not!" she hissed at her husband.

"It must drive you crazy Emma is most likely fucking her," he said, raising a brown.

"What?!" did she say, her jaw dropping, just as the person in question happened to walk in the door to the diner.

"You heard me, so what does bug you the most our daughter fucking Regina or that you never were able to?" he challenged her, knowing the other brunette would have heard them.

"What on earth did you just say?" she said, looking at Charming. So what Emma had said earlier was true, Snow did have a collection of her books.

"You heard me!" said Charming, looking at her.

"So you want me," said Regina, coming behind Snow, purring into her ear, "I'm so out of your league darling." Her hand stroking down her back in a seductive way. As she retracted she looked at Charming saying, "And mother is way out of yours."

"She suggested it, I declined," said he, making her frown saying, "If so she was most likely checking if you would to upset your wife."

"Whatever, so are you sleeping with Emma?" he asked her.

"Don't be absurd, what on earth makes you think that?" she said and looking at him with shocked eyes.

"If I am not mistaken, her cuffs in your belt loop," he said, not nodding towards them.

"I wouldn't sleep with her if my life depended on it, and those are mine," she said annoyed, walking towards the counter.

"I so have had enough with all of this and you are so sleeping on the couch tonight," said Snow and marched out.

Charming looked over at Regina sanding by the counter, she looking back sniggering. Then her attention got turned to Red saying, "So you are having something with my mother?"

"What makes you say that?" asked Red surprised.

"Saw you dancing at the club last night, I do believe you are the reason she turned into her younger self," said she.

"For the record I liked her as she was and I never told her to do that," said Red blushing, no point in lying now.

"The things we do for love," said Regina, shaking her head.

"How far would you be willing to go for someone?" Red wanted to know, handing her a cup of coffee.

"If I was in love, which I am I not I would go all the way," she answered.

"Don't let her go, Regina, she's a good woman," said Red, seeing the look in her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Regina looked down in her coffee.

"Emma, we all know you love her, it's been there the whole time for those who have cared to see it. The way you always have to be around her, the way you snap at her at ever chance you got instead saying something nice. You don't know how to act on your emotions so instead you close them off and deny them. You can give after for your desire, but you are much like your mother, she cut out her heart to not feel. You do the same with yours by closing yourself up," said She with a heavy sigh.

"I…have to go," she said, swallowing hard, knowing that the younger woman was right. She was about to leave when she heard Ruby call, "You heart may have turned as black as can be, but by loving Henry you changed that. Give yourself the chance to love again. It is already turning red and you know it."

Tears she could not stop were falling from her dark eyes now, as she slowly left from there.

* * *

Cora Mills was home in bed, at the moment naked, her hands feeling her body. She of course had done this many years ago, before witch porn, learning to know her body. She hadn't done that or been with anyone in about thirty years, and now she was again young.

Her hands caressed her breasts toying with them, stroking, pinching her nipples making her moan out. She closed her eyes picturing Red doing it. A moan escaped her lips, letting a hand go down between her legs, feeling her outer folds, covered in dark curls.

"Ohh Red," she moaned out, going between her folds, while kneading her breast hard. He moaning increased as she was getting closer to her edge. As she got there and her eyes shut open she smiled with satisfaction. Slowly she teleported herself to Regina's underworld storage where her things were. She quickly found the box with her heart; it was beating strong as ever. She opened the box and did something she had never planned on doing ever again, put it inside her body. She gasped, closing her eyes thinking of Red, feeling it pounded faster she knew she was by love.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)

**Foolish Youth**

**_"Oh my god, Cora, I love you so much," Princess Eva exclaimed, kissing her best girl. She had sneaked away from the castle again. They were to meet in the stables where Cora had made sure there was roses spread on the floor and candles lighting it up. It was a cold winter's night and the other female had asked for her to sneak out to see her earlier that day. They had been a couple for about five months now, ever since they had met at the market place and hit it off. They however hid it well from their surroundings considering they were off different status and women._**

**_"I love you too," Cora's face was lighting up. She was about nine years older than Eva, but you would never tell that by looking at her. She looked to be in her late teens. _**

**_"Document this night?" Eva asked her, leaning in for a kiss. Cora nodded and opened a book, kissing her deeper now. It would be a night to remember she knew._**

Cora opened her eyes slowly by the sound of Red's alarm and whispered, "Time to get up, my wolf."

"I know," Red opened her eyes and gasped by the sight of the other woman. Was that really her, it had to be though, she remembered her from the front of the witch porn books.

"Something wrong, dear?" the elderly lady asked confused.

"You…you are young again, very young, how?" asked Red, still in confusion. This for sure wasn't possible. Still there she lay, Cora in her early twenties, her dark hair in waves and longer then it had been the night before. Her eyes and voice the only thing that was proof of her real age.

Cora almost jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, the spell had worked, and she was without a doubt young again. Fifty years younger by the looks of it. She smiled walking back saying, "A spell, I used a spell and it worked."

"Why not simply shape shift?" said Red, knowing she could.

"Because I can only shape shift to others, not the younger me," said Cora with a shrug.

"Gosh you look hot, but what will the others say, Regina, she will flip," said Red still in shock.

"Oh my god, I was supposed to meet her at Granny's," she said and rushed to the closet to find an outfit. Remembering they had agreed to meet there for breakfast a couple of days prior as she had an early appointment.

"Make room for me after work as I want some of that," said Red in a teasing tone. Cora rolled her eyes, before running out the door.

Regina was already sitting at once of the tables with a cup of coffee and a paper, when Cora joined her. The now younger witch smiled saying, "Sorry I am late, I overslept."

"That's fine….mother what the hell did you do?" Regina asked shocked when she saw her current appearance.

"Cast a spell," said Cora stating the obvious.

"I was willing through look though the fingers of the stupidity of you being with someone younger, but this…" Regina said in a serious tone.

"Says the one casting a curse so time stood still. By the looks of it Charming's are as old as their daughter and you as old as them, we both know that is not so," Cora said, rolling her dark eyes.

Regina didn't know what to say only that it was true, she had done so and they were. Instead her eyes went to her mother's new self. She hated to admit she looked great, hot even. She shook it off this was her mother after all and it just wasn't the same seeing her like this. Sighing she said, "I do hope you know what you are doing."

"I just wanted to be younger," said Cora with a heavy sigh. Regina nodded, changing the subject to something else. She would have to get used to this she knew, not knowing if her mother could and would ever change back.

Cora was walking down the street hearing someone wolf whistle after her, she turned to look at a man. Not of her taste she walked towards Rumplestiltskin's store. Once inside she called out for him, making him appear.

"My, my, my, don't you look stunning," he said and grinned at her, adding, "I was wondering how long it would take before you tried out that spell."

"You like it?" she asked him, blushing.

"Oh I do, and I am certain a certain wolf does as well, how about your daughter?" he asked her.

"She'll get used to it," said Cora with a shrug.

"Just be careful what you wish for, my dear, youth isn't always a good thing," he said.

"I know what I am doing," she said in her most stubborn tone.

"I have no doubt about that, but you are aware this can backfire," he said with a heavy sigh.

"I don't see how, good day, Rumple," she said annoyed and walked towards the door, as Belle appear in the shop.

"Cora?" she asked confused seeing the young woman leave.

"Yes, it will appear she has turned herself young as she thinks that is better," said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Understandable, but there will be a catch won't there?" she asked, knowing him all to well.

"It will yes, now where were we?" she asked, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her gently. She blushed as she gave in glad he would not change.

Emma was walking down the main street when she spotted the younger Cora. Not knowing it was her she walked over saying, "Excuse me, I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"Oh you have," her voice sounded as herself, making Emma jump back, eyes wide. It was only then it occurred to her that she had. The witch porn books. It was the younger Cora Mills in the flesh.

"Cora, god lord, you look…" Emma swallowed hard. She couldn't believe how hot she looked.

"Yes?" her dark eyes twinkling now. The blonde just stood there looking at her, mesmerized.

"Hot," Emma swallowed hard, realizing she was drooling at the older woman. By the looks if it she had to be in her twenties or so.

"Why thank you," said she and blushed.

"So what is the plan now that you are young, make more witch porn?" Emma asked boldly.

"Are you saying you want to play?" Cora asked her with a frown.

"Hardly," said Emma shaking it off, before she turned to walk towards city hall. She walked up the stairs to Regina's office, ignored her secretary and walked inside. Regina looked at her with surprised eyes. She had not expected to see her there, considering Emma should be working, and she had told her she would be working overtime.

"Miss. Swan?" she asked her, looking at her with questioning eyes, seeing how she used a locking charm on the door. When did she even learn that?

"We are going to make a book," said she.

"Excuse me," a frown appearing on Regina's confused face.

"The sheriff that nailed the Mayor," said Emma, walking towards her desk. Regina swallowed hard, seeing the determination in her face. She was really going to do his, nail her right there. Regina stood up, hands on her side, this was so not the time or place she knew.

Emma however pushed her papers aside, making he gasp, that would take forever to sort out. Emma grabbed her and pushed her down her desk, tying her hands above her head in cuffs.

Regina let out a sound of surprise, trying to unchain herself, impossible. Her blouse being ripped off, as was her bra, her pants and panties pushed down with haste. She hated to admit it, but she liked it. She felt Emma's hand between her legs for a second, then she got undressed herself before again getting between her legs. She felt Emma's soaking wet sex against her own, her lips almost raping hers, making her moan loud. What was going on with her today to take her like this?"

She felt her lips and teeth leaving marks all over her body, kissing, biting and licking her. Regina knew she was dripping on to the desk now, moaning and twisting there she lay. Emma all over her and inside her at once like and unstoppable force. She had never felt anything like this, not even making witch porn, which someone wanted her so much by own free will, with such brutality. Not even with Daniel, he had been ever so gentle with her.

Now on the other hand…her mind blocked out from the thrill of hearing and feeling Emma all over her body, giving in she started to shake, making sure the book Emma had put out closed. Emma unchained her and kissed her gently, whispering, "You are the hottest woman in the world."

"I…." she was still panting to heavily to answer. She just looked at her with tender eyes. Emma kissed her cheek then stroked it whispering, "I love you Mayor Mills."

"I…" too soon to say even if she should happen to feel it. She looked down, feeling confused, shocked and surprised by it all.

"You're mine, never forget that," Emma whispered into her ear, before getting off her. She quickly got dressed, and left her as fast as she had come inside. Regina cast a locking charm on the door to make sure no one entered before she had gotten dressed. It was then she saw that her woman had forgotten her handcuffs. A smile graced her red lips as she made sure to put them in her belt loops. Her hand graced above them as she opened the book to take a second look. It was one of her favorites this far.

"Emma, where were you?" her father asked when she came back in to the station. She had gone out for a coffee she said about thirty minutes ago. It really shouldn't have taken that long to get a coffee and double back. Besides she was coming with no cup and no…cuffs.

"While I was down there I ran into a problem that needed fixing, I took care of it," she said with a shrug.

"And your cuffs are missing because?" he wondered.

"Oh shit, I must have forgotten them," she said, cursing inside.

"Where?" he wanted to know, not buying it.

"I…Cora…." She started wondering where she was going to go or say. She of course never expected the next happening to in fact do so. Cora appearing behind her, saying "You called."

"Holy mother of fuck, you come when people call?" Emma exclaimed.

"Only when I am needed, seems like you can use some saving savior," she teased with a sweet smile. A smile that made a shiver of fear run down Emma's spine.

"I earlier…the handcuffs," Emma was grasping for straws, hoping the older lady to save her.

"Oh yes, these," said she and made a pair of cuffs appear. Emma was not even going to ask how, as she was sure Regina had her own.

"Yeah thank you," Emma blushed feeling quite foolish.

"You are welcome and next time doesn't forget the cuffs after a play date," said she in an ever so sweet tone.

"What…I don't even wanna know," said Charming looking at the now younger woman.

"I won't, thanks for bringing them, I owe you," said Emma, smiling gratefully. She nodded about to vanish in purple smoke, when she turned to Charming and threw over a pair of diamond cuffs, saying, "Here try these, I know Snow will like them."

As she vanished he looked at Emma saying, "You know you just made a deal with the devil."

"No that is Gold and I can handle it," she said with a heavy sigh, sitting down on her desk with her head in her hands.

"And so she is young again," said Charming to Snow, looking at her in disbelief. Then he again dared to add, "Still not up for a threesome?"

"Are you insane?" she asked him, looking at her with shocked eyes.

"Come on, don't say you never thought about it," he said to her.

"You know I haven't," she said, making a face.

"Then why did you also have her books, in addition to your stepmother's, you wanted them both," he raised his voice.

"Would you please keep it down and I did not and do not!" she hissed at her husband.

"It must drive you crazy Emma is most likely fucking her," he said, raising a brown.

"What?!" did she say, her jaw dropping, just as the person in question happened to walk in the door to the diner.

"You heard me, so what does bug you the most our daughter fucking Regina or that you never were able to?" he challenged her, knowing the other brunette would have heard them.

"What on earth did you just say?" she said, looking at Charming. So what Emma had said earlier was true, Snow did have a collection of her books.

"You heard me!" said Charming, looking at her.

"So you want me," said Regina, coming behind Snow, purring into her ear, "I'm so out of your league darling." Her hand stroking down her back in a seductive way. As she retracted she looked at Charming saying, "And mother is way out of yours."

"She suggested it, I declined," said he, making her frown saying, "If so she was most likely checking if you would to upset your wife."

"Whatever, so are you sleeping with Emma?" he asked her.

"Don't be absurd, what on earth makes you think that?" she said and looking at him with shocked eyes.

"If I am not mistaken, her cuffs in your belt loop," he said, not nodding towards them.

"I wouldn't sleep with her if my life depended on it, and those are mine," she said annoyed, walking towards the counter.

"I so have had enough with all of this and you are so sleeping on the couch tonight," said Snow and marched out.

Charming looked over at Regina sanding by the counter, she looking back sniggering. Then her attention got turned to Red saying, "So you are having something with my mother?"

"What makes you say that?" asked Red surprised.

"Saw you dancing at the club last night, I do believe you are the reason she turned into her younger self," said she.

"For the record I liked her as she was and I never told her to do that," said Red blushing, no point in lying now.

"The things we do for love," said Regina, shaking her head.

"How far would you be willing to go for someone?" Red wanted to know, handing her a cup of coffee.

"If I was in love, which I am I not I would go all the way," she answered.

"Don't let her go, Regina, she's a good woman," said Red, seeing the look in her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Regina looked down in her coffee.

"Emma, we all know you love her, it's been there the whole time for those who have cared to see it. The way you always have to be around her, the way you snap at her at ever chance you got instead saying something nice. You don't know how to act on your emotions so instead you close them off and deny them. You can give after for your desire, but you are much like your mother, she cut out her heart to not feel. You do the same with yours by closing yourself up," said She with a heavy sigh.

"I…have to go," she said, swallowing hard, knowing that the younger woman was right. She was about to leave when she heard Ruby call, "You heart may have turned as black as can be, but by loving Henry you changed that. Give yourself the chance to love again. It is already turning red and you know it."

Tears she could not stop were falling from her dark eyes now, as she slowly left from there.

Cora Mills was home in bed, at the moment naked, her hands feeling her body. She of course had done this many years ago, before witch porn, learning to know her body. She hadn't done that or been with anyone in about thirty years, and now she was again young.

Her hands caressed her breasts toying with them, stroking, pinching her nipples making her moan out. She closed her eyes picturing Red doing it. A moan escaped her lips, letting a hand go down between her legs, feeling her outer folds, covered in dark curls.

"Ohh Red," she moaned out, going between her folds, while kneading her breast hard. He moaning increased as she was getting closer to her edge. As she got there and her eyes shut open she smiled with satisfaction. Slowly she teleported herself to Regina's underworld storage where her things were. She quickly found the box with her heart; it was beating strong as ever. She opened the box and did something she had never planned on doing ever again, put it inside her body. She gasped, closing her eyes thinking of Red, feeling it pounded faster she knew she was by love.

* * *

Than you so much for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Warning: Sex read at own risk_**

* * *

**_The things we do for love _**

"I've done something stupid," Cora confessed to her daughter in her office the very next day. Regina was not used to her mother being young, much less confessing to having done something stupid.

"What?" she groaned, knowing she would have to hear the now younger woman out.

"I put my heart back in to feel, but I should never have done it," she said.

Regina's eyes widened as she continued, "I now know why I took it out as these feelings are so intense."

"You put it back in because of her?" Regina wanted to know, her mother nodded, making her say, "Please leave, I can't deal with this right now, I am sorry."

"Regina, please," there it was her regular sharp tone, and her eyes, those things of course hadn't changed.

"No, mother, you become younger and put in your heart because you like her. You should have put in your heart long ago, due to me," with that she vanished in a twirl of purple smoke. Cora looked after her sighing heavily, feeling the hurt in her words. Right now she wished she could change back, then there was a text from Red saying, "Witch porn the beauty and her beast tonight under the full moon."

Cora swallowed hard, wondering if this was a good idea, after all Red was a real wolf, and a lot larger than others she knew. Not to mention she could kill her if something went wrong. Still her curiosity was peaked and so she wrote back, "See you in the forest during the full moon, I will bring the book."

* * *

Regina appeared in Mister. Gold's pawnshop screaming, "Gold, are you here?"

"No need to yell, dearie," she heard him say, coming from the back of the shop.

"I need to know something about the spell book," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"What about it?" he asked her, she did not seem happy.

"The spell mother used to turn younger, will she stay that way forever or is it reversible?" she asked him.

"I do dare to say it is reversible, when she has learned what she needs," he said.

"Which is what, you can't do anything?" Regina wanted to know. She was sounding annoyed now.

"I'm sorry, dearie, but the two of you really should think things through before you do them," he said in his regular way.

"Oh screw you!" she said, leaving in a hurry. Again Belle was quick to appear asking, "You really couldn't have helped her.

"Not this time, it will be a valuable lesson for both," he told her. She simply nodded, knowing him to be right.

* * *

"Regina," Emma said, sitting down next to her in the diner, not long after this. She was looking really troubled.

"I need to know, before you came to my office, did you met with my mother?" asked Regina, she had texted Emma to come there.

"Randomly yes, why?" Emma asked confused.

"Oh god you got turned on by her and not me, I am the second best thing," Regina swallowed hard. Slowly she was getting up, Emma grabbed her arm, saying, "Of course not."

"I have to go," she said, breaking free just as her mother came inside, Regina looked at her hissing, "I hate you, you always wreck everything."

"Regina, sweetheart," Cora grabbed her hand, holding her back for an answer.

"I was fine before you came here, before you started messing up my life, now you are doing it again, can't you just let me be happy," said Regina, tears burning in her eyes.

"With that tramp?" it slipped from Cora's lips before she had thought it through.

"Do not go calling Emma a tramp, she for sure is not, that beast you are bedding on the other hand," Regina snarled, making everyone in the diner gasp. Red swallowed hard, even if that had been so she didn't like hearing it.

The slap of Cora's slap and Regina's surprised gasp sounded through the diner as she looked at her mother in shock. Emma wondered how often she had done so while Regina grew up. She leaned so closer before she whisper, "Do not ever talk to me like that again, or I will make you regret it. You will do wise in staying away from that girl."

"I am not a child anymore and you cannot tell me what to do," Regina snarled at her.

She felt her mother's grip tighten around her wrist forcing her down to the floor, letting out sound of pain. It was then Red came over, looking into Cora's dark eyes, whispering, "Let her go and stop this now. You are hurting our daughter and I will not have it. I shall make you regret it tonight if you do not let her go and treat her with respect."

Cora's grip loosened as she looked at the now grown up Regina, looking up at her in tears, before running out. Cora looked at Red with confusion and said, "I…don't know where that came from."

"Your emotions is running you again, but don't do that again or tell her not to date Emma, she is madly in love with her. I've seen it for ages; she calls her up to argue just to spend time with her you know. I've even heard her sitting on her desk at one point, to get noticed. She like you doesn't know how to love and so she doesn't know how to handle this. I need to work so unless you are going to order I will see you tonight as we already have agreed on," said Red.

"I just wanted some sugar but I trust I will get that later," she said with a heavy sigh, leaving. Emma got up and followed her saying, "Cora, wait up!"

"What do you want?" asked she with a groan.

"You're royal right?" Emma wanted to know.

"As royal as can be, at least in the world's I lived in before this," she answered.

"But you were not born that way?" Emma asked.

"I was not no," she answered, wondering where she was going with this.

"I've seen you in those books, and I am sure you made some of them with my grandmother, isn't that so?" asked Emma, looking at her.

"We were young and in love, where is your point, Swan. I am not growing any younger," said Cora, rolling her dark eyes.

"Funny, because you don't look much different than in those books. What were you twenty, older and did it proceed after your marriage?" said Emma.

"Twenty and younger, I got my daughter when I was little over, and if it is of interest I did love your grandmother a great deal, I also loved my husband. It did not proceed after I got married," she admitted.

"I have no doubt you did, however you made more books than I care to count so I would be careful in calling me a slut. I have not been with that many. I do however care a great deal for Regina and I am not playing around," said Emma with a sigh.

"I asked you yesterday morning regarding her, and as you have not gotten back to me I assumed you were only playing," said Cora.

"You asked me how I felt and I love her, I wish to do more than making witch porn with her. We have a son together already so we are all set. I would appreciate if you don't call me a tramp or hurt her like that again," said Emma in a serious tone.

"Fairy well, but if you do hurt her I will be coming after you with all I have," said Cora, she being serious also.

"Fair enough, good day," said Emma walking towards the sheriff's office. Cora just looked after her sighing; knowing she again had gone too far with her little girl.

* * *

It was the same night, Cora found herself shivering, looking at a big, black wolf. Red, no doubt. She was treading closer, sniffing her, licking her face, pushing her to the ground. Cora was feeling scared, but at the same time excited, wondering what she would do to her next. Red ripped of her attires with her teeth and claws, leaving her naked on the ground, funnily enough without a scratch. Cora moaned out feeling Red's tongue everywhere, she really knew how to use it. At the same time she felt how she was rubbing against her, groaning.

"Ohhh, ohhh, give it to me," she moaned out beneath the trees.

Red's tongue was playing with her folds, in between them and forcing itself inside her in a way the older woman had never felt before. She twisted and moaned, holding on to the head of the beast, pushing her closer, her breath ragged as she started to shake hard. Her grip loosed and Red went up to lick her cheek, Cora holding on to her still panting.

The otherwise wild female wolf looked at her with such tender eyes, then they changed becoming ever so wild, her ears standing right up and she was growling. Cora looked at her confused as she got of her and set off. She made a spell to get dressed and sat down waiting for her. Her mind went to Emma and Regina, wondering if she could still do as she had done with her husband so many years ago, communicate with thought. She could picture her young girl being scared and confused, not knowing what to do; she could picture her pacing back and forth in her house. Cora sighed focusing on Emma trying to tell her to go to her.

* * *

Emma was at home when something strange happened, it was like she could hear Cora inside her mind, she was going crazy for sure she knew. However the message was quite clear it was telling her to go to Regina, that she needed her.

She sat up and slowly walked towards the door, hearing Henry ask, "Emma, where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Regina," Emma answered.

"Why for?" he asked confused.

"I just do," she answered, grabbing her red jacket, leaving him behind. This time she would walk over there, feeling how the cold air was making her head cleared and more awake. She smiled happy, whistling a silly tune as she neared Regina's mansion. Archie hadn't joked when he back in the day told her it was the biggest house in town.

She sighed as she walked up and rang the bell. Regina opening wearing a pair of black jeans, a white blouse and a golden necklace. Emma found her both hot and beautiful at the same time. She smiled at the confusing woman, saying the same thing as when they first met, "Hi."

"Sheriff Swan, what do I owe the pleasure?" Regina asked her polite.

"I thought you could use some company, must be lonely in this big house all by yourself," she said, shrugging.

"Why now, I've been alone here for ages and managed just fine?" she snapped.

"Alright, my bad," Emma said with a shrug and stated to stalk back down the same way she had come.

"Wait… please," Regina called, holding her door more open. She didn't want her to stay, still she didn't want her to leave, this was so confusing. Emma walked inside after her and Regina closed the door behind them saying, "I'm sorry, I am not used to people caring about me."

"Well you better get used to it," Emma said, her arms wrapping around her waist, her lips locking against Regina's. The brunette kissed her back ever so aggressive, Cora had been right, she had been in need. She pushed Emma against the wall in the hallway, moaning, she was ready for more. Emma however turned their positions, having Regina against the wall, lifting her up on her waist, feeling her wrapping her legs around her as she pushed down her pants. A hand going between them under Regina's dress, she was without underwear, had she been expecting this? Emma's fingers shooting into her without warning, continuing to banging her against the wall, hard.

"Ohh yeees," it escaped Regina's lips, her head bent back, Emma's lips on her neck sucking it, but not too hard. She was going against Emma for a while longer, before she started to shake against the wall. The grip she had with her feet loosened and she slipped to the floor, panting. Emma sat down in front of her and Regina crawled close to her to be held, whispering, "I needed you."

"Clearly," the blonde said, kissing the top of her head.

"Stay the night, watch movies and snuggle," it sounded more like a prayer than anything else. Emma nodded as she lifted her up from the floor and carried her to the couch.

* * *

Early morning Cora Mills woke up, still being on the forest ground, but now Red was resting on top of her. She was sleeping peacefully, holding on to the younger woman. Cora stroked her ever so gently, her fingers trailing through her dark hair and over her back. She was happy and content. Not a worry in the world, at least not now. A smile graced her lips as she lay there feeling ever so blessed.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I would love to hear your thoughts :o)


End file.
